Wzleć, wzleć w niebiosa bohaterze!
Tori: 'Drodzy państwo! ''Wyskoczyła przed kamerą. 'Tori: '''Jesteśmy przed bramą, gdzie kilka tygodni temu dwudziestu zawodników przeszło do niesamowitych wyzwań na planie filmowym. Zaliczali upadki i wzloty aż na końcu z tej grupki zostało ich zaledwie pięciu. ''Zacisnęła pięści z radości. '''Tori: '''Jej! Tak blisko tych ostatecznych walk. '''Bucky: '''Gratuluję zaangażowania. '''Tori: '''Też! Dostanę za to podwojoną premię! '''Bucky: '''Jesteś niereformowalna... '''Tori: Po co się zmieniać, skoro wszystko wspaniale wychodzi! Oglądajcie poczynania naszej finałowej piątki w dzisiejszym odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Plac przed przyczepami 130px ''Słoneczny ranek, ptaki śpiewają kojącą pieśń. Unosi się przyjemny zapach miejskiego zgiełku, ale coś nie grało w tym obrazku. '''Ellen: Umm.. Przekręciła się na bok. Ellen: Tommy. Zaczęła lekko unosić powieki. Ellen: 'Co.. ''Szybko przyśpieszyła swoje ruchy. '''Ellen: KTO MICH ZACIĄGNĄŁ NA SZYT! Przykryta kołdrą spoglądała na dół. Silvi: Obudziłaś się widzę. Siedziała na dole z filiżanką kawy. Silvi: To zemsta za wczoraj brzydulo. Dumnie zaciągnęła łyk. Ellen: DU.. Chciała już zejść, ale łóżko zaczęło się kołysać. Silvi: 'Miłego lotu. ''Zaśmiała się i wróciła do przyczepy. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Sama się o to prosiła. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ich bin wściekła! Ta ****** zapłaci mi za wszystko! '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ale uciecha. '''Silvi: '''No dalej, spadnij. '''Ellen: '''NIE PROWOKUJ! ''Lekko się przechyliło na bok. 'Silvi: '''Oj prawie.. ''Wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Przyczepa 130px Zmartwony chłopak nie ruszał się na krok z przyczepy. Był czymś widocznie zmartwony. Joqline w dosć długim milczeniu czesała włosy. 'John: '''Nie no. '''Joqline: '''Co się stało? ''Zaniepokojona siadła. 'Joqline: '''Nie dajesz żadnych odznak życia dzisiaj. '''John: '''Mam doła. '''Joqline: '''Co się stało? '''John: '''Chcą ze mnie zrobić zboczeńca. '''Joqline: '''Jak to? '''Rouse: '''Podglądał. '''Joqline: '''Co mówisz!? '''John: '''Nie.. nie.. '''Joqline: '''Nie mogę.. ''Wstała w pełni przekonana. '''Joqline: To koniec! John: 'Jaki koniec? '''Joqline: '''Naszego romansu. ''Zwiewnie przyłożyła rękę do czoła. '''Joqline: Tak chłodno. Rouse: To wy mieliście romans? Nagle odskoczyła z przerażenia. Joqline: Błagam nie skradaj się tak! Rouse: 'Ciężko się zmienić. ''Przekręciła głową. '''Rouse: Ale się postaram, nie chcę być jak matka! Joqline: '''Hę? '''Rouse: Nie będę już paranoiczką. John: '''Naprawdę? '''Joqline: '''Wiesz.. nie podoba mi się, ale.. to takie nie w twoim stylu. '''Rouse: '''Uważasz, że nie mogę się zmienić? '''Joqline: Nie.. nie to.. Nagle wybuchła płaczem. John: 'Co się z tobą dzieje! Wszystkich zawodzisz. '''Joqline: '''Przestańcie.. sama muszę się.. ''I w tym momencie nastał dziwny huk i krzyki. '''John: A to co znowu? Rouse: 'Pewnie Silvi i Ellen. ''Smutna płakała dalej. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zmienię się! I pokażę im, że potrafię. Tak! Silna wola dawnej łowczyni mi pomoże. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jaki romans!? To było może chwilowe zauroczenie, ale błagam. Każdy w przypływie emocji tak ma. Ponownie na placu 130px ''Wygodnie rozdziała paniczka dalej się naśmiewała popijając wodę. 'Silvi: '''Hehehe. ''Dumnie przyglądała się swojemu dziełu. 'Silvi: '''Ooo! ''Pomachała w stronę koleżanki. 'Ellen: '''SILVI! ''Wściekła stanęła przed nią. 'Ellen: '''DU BĘDZIESZ TRUPEM ZA TO! '''Silvi: '''Proszę.. gdzie twoja elokwencja. No tak.. ludzie z germańskim pochodzeniem są z natury dzicy. ''Zaśmiała się bezczelnie, jeszcze bardziej prowokując. Niemka była gotowa strzelić jej z bata za to, ale musiała zachować zimną krew. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nienawidzę, nienawidzę jej coraz bardziej z dnia na dzień. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Może to dziecinne, ale jakże zadowalające. ''Słysząc hałasy na zewnątrz postanowili gwałtownie wyjść. '''Joqline: Co się dzieje? Pierwsza wyskoczyła. John: '''Znowu się kłócicie? '''Joqline: Tak.. to jak my! John: Nie musisz wypominać teraz. Joqline: A co mam zrobić! Nagle na miejsce coś spadło prosto z nieba i przywaliło w ziemię. Ellen: '''Co znowu knujesz? Chcesz nasz powystrzelać!? '''Silvi: Ale to nie ja kretynko. Przyjrzyj się.. Zrobiła jak powiedziała i tym czymś okazał się być ktoś. A tym ktosiem był Bucky. Bucky: 'Ał... '''John: '''Chłopie. Co ty sam się wystrzeliłeś? Silvi: Chciał zaznać rozkoszy przegranego z waszego poprzedniego sezonu. ''Wszyscy wrogo na nią spojrzeli. '''Bucky: Uhh.. dzisiaj tematyka o.. Nagle zagrzmiało i zawiały wichry. Na niebie uniosła się sylwetka. Tori: Nie martwcie się kochani! Nagle wybiła się w dół i zleciała prosto na dół odsłaniając prowadzącą w fikuśnym stroju. Tori: 'Zaraz wam odpowiem na wszelkie pytania! ''Obok ukradkiem przemykał się kaskader. '''Joqline: O nie.. Zmartwiła się tym. John: '''Czyżby? Super bohaterowie! '''Tori: W rzeczy samej. Robiło się jej niedobrze. Tori: 'Dzisiaj tematyka super herosów. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Każdy prawdziwy Amerykanin czytał, słyszał lub oglądał cokolwiek z słynnych uniwersów o bohaterach. Czuję, że to wyzwanie dla mnie! '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jedynym bohaterem jakiego szanuję jest moja mama. Nikt więcej! '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Już bym wolała by zafundowała nam coś z filmu katastroficznego... '''Tori: '''Więc co? Czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! Idziemy! ''I razem z grupą udała się prosto na pierwsze zadanie. Studio fotograficzne 130px Wszyscy weszli do studia, przeznaczonego do sesji fotograficznych i nie tylko. '''Tori: I jesteśmy! Joqline: 'To na planie było takie studio, dla modelek? '''Tori: '''Nom! '''Rouse: '''To dlatego się wymykałaś! '''Tori: '''Skąd wiesz!? '''Rouse: 'Łowca winien być czujny. Hehe.. '''John: '''Mało zmian. '''Rouse: Ups.. przepraszam. Tori: Uhmm.. nieważne. Wywróciła oczami. Tori: 'Wasze pierwsze zadanie? Stworzenie swojego własnego super bohatera. ''Wyrzuciła ręce, energicznie machając dłońmi. '''Tori: Serio? Zażenowało ją ich zachowanie. Tori: 'Zero entuzjazmu!? '''John: '''Mnie się podoba! ''Był widocznie podjarany. '''Tori: '''No chociaż jedno. '''Silvi: '''Tss... '''Ellen: '''Emm.. '''Joqline: '''Juhu.. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nigdy w życiu nie byłam fanką '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bohatera? Chyba nie ogarnia, że ja jestem ta zła. Tori: 'Każdy z was otrzyma następującą rzecz. ''Podeszła do tajemniczej skrzyni. 'Tori: '''Jest to.. ''Otwarła wieko i chwyciła za przedmiot. '''Tori: Plastikowa imitacja kogoś z sezonu mojego krewniaka! Nie mogę być gorsza i nie chwalić się swoją rodzinką. Bucky: Mogłem się domyślić... Tori: Jakbyś mnie nie znał. Silvi: '''Dobry pocisk. '''Tori: No wiadomo! Założył ręce i z lekka się fochnął. Tori: No. Ubierzecie ładnie nasze kukły w strój super bohatera! John: A może być wymyślony? Tori: Nie ważne.. byle by zwalił mnie z nóg. Skierowała wzrok na Ellen. Tori: A że czepiałaś się ostatnio to pozwolę ci nie brać udziału w tymże zadaniu. Ellen: '''Das ist dużo uładnienie. '''Tori: '''Możność odpadnięcia i tak będzie. W kolejnych wyzwaniach. Dwie osoby na wylocie dzisiaj. Jakoś przed rodzinką nie mogłam was upokarzać. '''Rouse: '''Rodzinką.. heh. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wspomniałam, że od dzisiaj postanowiłam dać spokój z polowaniem? Zrozumiałam poniekąd, że jestem jak mama. To trochę straszne. Ale wciąż będę się tym interesowała. Stanę się niczym tajniak! Hihi. Rouse: 'Hihihi.. ''Zacierała ręce śmiejąc się do siebie. '''Silvi: Nie wiem co knujesz. Stanęła bliżej niej. Silvi: Ale ta reakcja mi się podobała. Zaczęła ją naśladować. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'A ze mnie zrobiła idiotkę.. widać sama miała doświadczenie w tym. Przygotowania ''Jak to bywało, zawodnicy od razu rzucili się na stertę przyborów. '''John: Ołkej.. Przeglądał materiały. John: Łeh.. tego akurat nie lubię. Joqline: Ja kocham! Z radością przebierała materiały. Joqline: Oo kokarda, wsążki i ten aksamitny czerwony puch. Silvi: 'No way! ''Odebrała jej to siłą. '' '''Silvi: '''Ja tego będę potrzebowała nieudacznico.. ''Wzięła jakiegoś manekina i poszła z nim. 'Joqline: '''Przestaniesz być złośliwa? I co wgl wyrabiasz! '''Silvi: '''Mam pozwolić byście widzieli jak pracuję? ''Przysłoniła się parawanem. '''Silvi: '''Zapomnij. '''Joqline: Umm... John: 'Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. ''Jeszcze gorzej się poczuła i odeszła. Chłopak poczuł się zmieszany. 'Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja go tak potraktowałam i on nic z tego nie zrobił. Mam wyrzuty sumienia... '''Joqline: '''To co powiedziałam. ''Przysunęła się. '''Joqline: '''Nie chciałam by to tak zabrzmiało. '''John: '''No wiesz.. przykro było. '''Joqline: '''Nie jesteś zboczeńcem czy coś. '''John: Powiedz to producentom. Joqline: No przykrzają jak mogą. John: 'Ale trudno jest mi uwierzyć, że chciałaś w to wierzyć. ''Wstał z rzeczami w kartonie i się odwrócił. '''Joqline: '''Gdzie idziesz? '''John: '''Sorry.. teraz trwa zadanie i na nim na razie chcę się skupić. W końcu jedno z nas może odaść. '''Joqline: Masz rację. Spojrzała na siedzącą Rouse, która widocznie się obijała. Rouse: Ale jestem genialna! Śmiała się do siebie. Rouse: '''Na pewno to wygram. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Muszę się postarać. Nie po to jestem w finałej piątce! Wybieg 130px Tori: Rozpocznijmy nasz wspaniały pokaz! Bucky włączył magnetofon z chwytliwą melodyjką. Tori: '''Niezła nuta. '''Bucky: '''Dzięki! '''Tori: Dość komplementów. Wymownie spojrzała na scenę. Tori: Czas na pierszą karykaturę postaci! Na scenę weszła jako pierwsza Silvi. Silvi: 'Witajcie! Wybrałam z tych zawodników Gwen, ponieważ wolę jakoś.. nietuzinkowo podejść do sprawy. I zrobiłam z niej to! ''Ukazała swoją kukłę, która przypominała '''Tori: No.. Silvi: Jest to super bohaterka, która była złoczyńcą jednak postanowiła sama być złą i jest fałszywie uznawana za bohaterkę. Tori: Moooocno naciągane. Bucky: '''Stanowczo. '''Tori: Ale mi się podoba! Zszokowany spojrzał na nią. Bucky: Co!? To jest słabe. Tori: '''Co ty możesz wiedzieć. '''Bucky: '''No więcej od ciebie. '''Tori: Nie wymądrzaj się. Silvi: 'Miło, że rozpaliła taką dyskusję. Zapraszamy next osobę! ''Na scenę wyszedł John. '''John: Powiem, że ten strój oddaje mnie i skąd jestem. Uderzył się dumnie w pierś. John: 'Przedstawiam wam mój projekt! ''Przyciągnał swoją kukłę. '''John: '''Slave! '''Tori: Slave? Podejrzanie się przyglądała. John: Brutalny chłopak ścigający bezprawie z swoim łańcuchem! Bucky: Sorry.. ale już jest taki bohater. Prawie podobne imię nawet.. John: Mój jest wyjątkowy! Tori: Bo jest alfonsem? John: '''NIE! '''Tori: No przestań? Slave? Niewolnik? Powiedz po prostu, że to zboczeniec jak ty, John: 'Zaraz.. ''Zastanowił się przez chwilę i zapadł się pod ziemię. 'Tori: '''Taaak... coś tam zanotuję.. może inni nie wypadną lepiej. '''Bucky: '''Wątpię. ''Również coś zanotował. 'Tori: '''Na.. woo.. ''Od razu strój zabłysnął. 'Joqline: '''Oto szalona kapitan Lindsay! ''Z radością przesunęła swoją makietę do przodu. '''Tori: '''John czuj się zagrożony. Opowiedz nam o niej. '''Joqline: Cudowna bohaterka ratująca wszyskich nie tylko samą siłą, ale wdziękiem gracją i zawsze pomoży ułożyć ci się na wyjście! Prowadząca wstała z miejsca. Tori: Kupuję to! Bucky: Poważnie? Tori: Tak! To cudny projekt! Zaczęła klaskać. Tori: '''Aż żałuję teraz, że to fikcja. '''Joqline: Dziękuję za uznanie. Silvi: Pfff.. raz się fartnęło. Tori: 'Dobra, dobra. Czas na ostatnią osobę czyli Rouse. ''Dziewczyna wyszła jako ostatnia z swoim projektem. 'Rouse: '''Oto. ''Odsłoniła swój projekt. 'Rouse: '''Wizja łowcy! '''Tori: '''Hę? ''Niby odsłoniła przykrytego płachtą manekina, ale nic nie było. 'Tori: '''Powiedz, co to ma być? '''Rouse: '''No jak to co! ''Wywiłała rękami prze manekinem. '''Rouse: To supernowoczesny sprzęt kamuflujący. Tori: No błagam was. Od razu wstała z siedzenia. Tori: '''To tylko wymówka, żeby nic nie robić i przejść sobie od tak! '''Rouse: Nie, ja się starałam. Tori: Niewystarczająco. Wzięła do rąk paczkę z popcornem. Tori: '''Widzisz? Dostajecie paczki za każdym razem jak zostajecie. '''Rouse: I ja ją dostanę? Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła ręce do przodu. Tori: 'NIE! Wylatujesz za lenistwo! ''Wkurzona rzuciła w nią popcornem. '''Rouse: '''Nie.. ja nie chcę.. nie kiedy się zmieniłam! '''Tori: Stażyści, zabrać ją do limuzyny. Posłusznie wykonali jej powiedzenie. John: Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że ona odpadła. Był z lekka podłamany. Ellen: Ich wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Silvi: Ohh a to skąd? Ellen: '''Ich wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje. '''Silvi: Przekonamy się. Odwróciły spojrzenia w przeciwne kierunki. Tori: To naprawdę smutne. Wzruszyła ramionami. Tori: Ale ruszamy do kolejnego zadania! Szybko zmyli się na kolejne zadanie. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jej czas i tak miał nadejść i tylko sięto odwlekło. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ale miałam się zmienić.. dlaczego! ''Pozostałą czwórkę wezwała jeszcze raz na wybieg. 'Tori: '''Gratulacje! Jesteście finałową czwórką. ''Wszyscy się ucieszyli. '''Tori: Ale to połowa sukcesu! Jeszcze jedno z was dzisiaj odpadnie. Tor przeszkód 130px Zawodnicy wraz z ekipą dumnie stanęli przed czymś co przypominało ruinę. Nie to co było dookoła. Było jak to ująć.. bardziej zadbane. Tori: 'Czyż to nie cudowne! ''Zaparło jej wdech w piersiach. '''Tori: Możecie walczyć w tak godziwych warunkach. Ellen: '''Ja.. szkoda, że nicht przyczepy takie są. '''Silvi: Skąpstwo prowadzącej. Tori: Cieszcie się, że macie gdzie spać. Oburzyła się ich oszczerstwami. Tori: Przejdźmy do zadania, które wyłoni nam drugiego zwycięzcę. Zwycięzcę który będzie nietykalny podczas ceremoni eliminacyjnej. Wywalenie dwóch osób w ten sam sposób byłoby takie nużące. Silvi: Wo.. kontynuujesz coś co od dwudziestu odcinków się dzieje. Tori: 'Jeszcze słowo! ''Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymała. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Prawda w oczy kole. Tori: 'Jako, ż mamy odcinek o bohaterach przygotowałam dla was iście bohaterskie wyzwanie. Otóż jest to tor przeszkód rodem z tych kreskówek i filmów o bohaterach! ''Pojawiła się znikąd tablica. '''Tori: Najpierw biegniecie przez płonące kamienie. Wspinacie się na drabince i skaczecie z trampoliny prosto na dach. Na dachu rozbrajacie bombę zanim wybuchnie. Aktywuje się zaraz jak wskoczycie na dach. Bierzecie kukłę porzuconej dziewczyny i linę. Zjeżdżacie w dół prosto pod wieżę ciśnień. Ostawiacie ofiarę i musicie pokonać arcywroga. Kapitan bomba, czyli nasz Bucky będzie w środku tej wieży. Będzie do was strzelał z bazooki. Joqline: 'Czy to niespodzianka w stylu wyskakującej bomby? '''John: '''O nie.. ''załamał się lekko. 'John: '''Powiedz, że nie tak jak w tamtym sezonie.. '''Tori: '''Ah tak! To było wspaniałe zadanie. ''Powspominała przez momencik. '''Tori: '''Otóż zmartwię was, bo niespodzianka będzie na każdym etapie. Z tą różnicą, że każdemu co innego się przytrafi. '''Joqline: Wyjaśnisz? Zapytała lekko nie ogarniając. Tori: '''Pewnie. Powiem najprościej. Jedna osoba będzie miała rozwalony sprzęt. Jedna bardziej przypali się podczas stąpania przez kamienie. Jedna osoba będzie miała znacznie mniej czasu na rozbrojenie. Jedna osoba trafi na bardziej czułe bomby na polu minowym i jedna będzie miała dodatkowego arcywroga do pokonania. '''Ellen: Uu.. Tori: Zwycięzca z poprzedniego odcinka. Wskazała na Ellen. Silvi: Nie wystarczająco już dostała! Tori: 'Milcz, ja mam prawo do głosu w show. ''Wkurzona musiała zamilknąć. '''Tori: Ma prawo wybrać nie tylko kolejność. Silvi: Nie tylko? Starała nie pokazywać niezadowolenia, ale w środku kipiała złością. Tori: Ale też wybierze która niespodzianka komu się przydarzy. Ellen: 'Ohh.. naprawdę. ''Uśmiechnęła się wrednie w stronę rywalki. '''Ellen: '''Naturlich Silvi ma mieć problem z bombą na dachu. '''Silvi: Wooow! Zaskoczenie. Ellen: Ich chcę mieć problem na starcie czyli przy palenisku. Spojrzała na pozostałych rywali. Ellen: '''John ist groźniejszy więc on ma mieć kłopot z arcywrogiem. A Joqline bardziej czułe bomby na polu minowym. '''Joqline: Naprawdę!? Tori: No to zostaje nam jedno dla wszystkich! Czyli rozwalony sprzęt! Ellen: '''WAS? '''Tori: No co? Miało was być pięciu, ale jedno odpadło. Hehe.. No właśnie. Jaka kolejność? Ellen: Tak jak wymieniałam. Tori: 'Rozumiem. ''Podeszła do Bucky'ego by przekazał jej szczegóły. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak przeskok ma być problemem! Wciąż się cieszę, że jakoś w pierwszym odcinku to przeżyłam! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dała radę na starcie to i teraz da. No przynajmniej skoro trzymali to w końcu po co ją trzymać. Tori: Więc co zaczynamy! Spojrzała na Silvi. Tori: Chyba strój zmieniłaś? Silvi: No chyba nie sądziłaś, że w suknie będę biegła. Tori: Jakoś do tej pory sobie radziłaś. Silvi: 'I się przypalić? Nie ma mowy. '''Tori: '''Dobra nie gadaj tylko. ''Uniosła gwizdek i zagwizdała dając sygnał do biegu. '''Silvi: Już? Tori: 'Tak.. ''I pobiegła. Pierwsze były kamienie. Radziła sobie z nimi wyjątkowo świetnie, przy tym nie zwalniając. '''Ellen: Wo.. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tylko idiota szedłby wolno po gorących kamulcach. Silvi: Nah.. Chwyciła się drabinki. Silvi: 'Rano będą mnie stopy bolały. ''Niechętnie wspinała się w górę. 'Tori: '''Dochodzi do pierwszego utrudnienia czyli bomby! ''Pochwyciła za bombę i wywaliła ją w dół. '''Silvi: I to jest strategia. Pochwyciła za kukłę i szybko wywaliła sprzęt. Wzięła za linę i szybko związała. Zarzuciła na wystający piorunochron i zaczęła schodzić po ścianie budynku. Jednak bomba odpaliła przedwcześnie i odrzuciło ją. John: Ajć.. to musiało boleć. Ellen: '''A jaki wybuch. '''Joqline: Boję się jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczna leciała aż trafiła prosto na pole minowe. Silvi: 'Zamorduję cię za to zadanie. ''Odkaszlnęła i podniosła się. '''Silvi: Zaraz.. Rozejrzała się i zauważyła za sobą płonącą ofiarę. Silvi: A mam gdzieś ją.. Rzuciła się do biegu, zwinnie mijając miny. Nastąpiła jednak na jedną i znowu ją wywaliło. Bucky siedzący w wieży szykował swoja bazookę. Jednak pole okryła ściana mgły. Bucky: Gdzie ona? Przyglądał się, jednak jej nie zauważył. Gwałtownie wyłoniła się z dymu, lecąc prosto na niego. Uderzyła prosto w niego i zepchnęła w dół. Silvi: 'W porządku! ''Stanęła dumnie. '''Silvi: Ja teraz będę arcywrogiem. Mhaha! Tori: Przykro mi, ale nie. Osiągnęłaś czas piętnastu minut i dwudziestu dwóch sekund. Ale za podpalonego zakładnika doliczam ci dziesięć minut kary! Silvi: '''CO!? '''Tori: Miał być cały, a cały nie był. Więc ostateczny czas to dwadzieścia pięć minut i dwadzieścia sekund. Silvi: Pff.. I tak oni nie będą lepsi. Zeskoczyła na dół. Niestety od razu padła na ziemię. Silvi: 'A.. bolą.. ''Stazyści podbiegli i zabrali ją do punktu medycznego. '''Tori: '''Dobrze kochani.. to następna jest Ellen jeśli się nie mylę. '''Ellen: Ich się rozmyśliłam. Może niech John pójdzie. Tori: Nie ma! Popchnęła ją na linię startu. Tori: Bądż gotowa. Wzięła gwizdek i zagwizdała. Ellen od razu stanęła na płonące kamienie, które buchały prosto na nią. Ellen: AAAA! Jej ubranie zaczęło się palić. Ellen: 'Nein! ''Biegła przerażona przez siebie parząc się się wszędzie. '''Ellen: '''AAA! '''Joqline: '''Ouu.. to złe, ale cieszę się. '''John: '''No.. nie chciałbym płonąć. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Warum ich to dla siebie wybrałam! Głupia duma. Z strzępkami ubrań związała na drabince. '''Ellen: Oww jak chłodno. Przykładała się do stopni drabinek. Ellen: '''Owwwwwwww.. '''Tori: Pamiętaj, że to zadanie na czas. Ellen: 'Właśnie. ''Powoli wspinała się na górę. Dotarła w nieco ślimaczym tempie. Szybko skierowała się do bomby. Zdjęła pokrywę i wyrwała jakiś z kabli. Specjalnie zakryła by nie było widać jaki. Pochwyciła za manekina. '''Ellen: Jaki ty chłodny. Przytuliła się, schładzając ciało. Wzięła za plecak i wyrzuciła linę. Skorzystała z sztuczki Silvi. Jednak zamiast odbijać się od ściany gwałtownie spadła w dół. Tori: Szybciej. Ellen: 'Staram się. ''Odpięła się od liny. Ostawiła kukłę i Wzięła do rąk kilka kamieni. 'Tori: '''Co ona wyrabia? ''Zaczęla nim rzucać prosto na pole minowe, rozbrajając ukryte ładunki. '''Bucky: I znowu druga się kryje. Wkurzony zaczął strzelać gdzie popadnie. Ellen: Nein! Oberwała jednym strzałem. Ellen: Teraz ich bin zła.. Wkurzona rzuciła kamieniem, idealnie trafiając w Bucky'ego. Bucky: A.. znowu.. Stracił równowagę i spadł na dół. Dziewczyna doczłapała się i padła na niego. Ellen: Pokonany.. Wystawiła kciuk w górę. Tori: 'Woo.. ''Zatrzymała stoper. '''Tori: '''Ellen! '''Ellen: '''Ja? '''Tori: Miałaś czas idealnie taki sam jak Silvi! Ellen: Was? NEIN! Ich chciałam ją pokonać... Tori: No trudno. Przynajmniej będziecie miały to samo miejsce. Niemka podłamała się tą informacją. Tori: 'TO teraz pan zboczeniec! '''John: '''Już jestem zdenerwowany. ''Trzęsły mu się ręce. 'Tori: '''Jeeny.. luzu daj sobie. ''Wywróciła oczami i wzięła gwizdek. '''Tori: Biegnij bohaterze! Zagwizdnęła i pobiegł do przodu. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Haha! Pędzę niczym wiatr sprawiedliwości! John: Pędzimy! Z wysuniętą ręką biegł po rozżarzonych kamulcach. Joqline: 'Nic go nie boli? ''Zamartwiała się coraz bardziej. 'John: '''Piekielne ognie nie staną mi na przeszkodzie! ''Pochwycił się drabinki. '''John: '''Kojące.. '''Tori: Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota i leć dalej… John: 'Dobra.. ''Kolejny etap minął mu co najmniej szybko co pozostałym. Znalazł się na polu minowym. 'John: '''Teraz tylko pole i.. ''Nagle miny zaczęły wybuchać. 'John: '''Hę? ''Rozejrzał się wokoło. '''John: Co się dzieje? Za nim pojaił się potworny wyłupiasty potwór. John: Wha.. Obrócił się i zobaczył rybi pysk. Tori: To twój arcywróg! Nieco brzydszy pomocnik Rybiak. Joqline: 'Brzmi to tandetnie. '''Tori: 'Świry to kochają. '''John: Aha? I ten rybiak.. Wyszczerzył pysk, ukazując sowite szczęki. John: Emm.. Aaa! Zaczął przed nim uciekać. Tori: 'Uwielbiam dzisiejszą technologię! ''Miała w rękach pada. Wyglądała jakby się świetnie bawiła. 'John: '''Serio? ''W końcu go pochwycił. 'John: '''Ehh.. obślizgły.. zaraz! ''Wyślizgał mu się z płetw. 'John: '''Będę śmierdział z tydzień.. ''Nagle wykorzystał okazję i użarł go. Rozległ się niesamowity wrzask. 'Tori: '''Ołć.. ''Wściekły rzucił się na nią. '''John: Nie dam sobą tak pomiatać! Uderzał wściekle pięściami w jej twarz. John: NIE DAM! Ostatni cios złamał mechaniczną połowę i zaczęło iskrzeć. John: Robot? Nagle zaczęło płonąć aż w końcu wybuchło, odrzucając go prosto na budynek. John: 'Uuh… '''Tori: '''Rozwaliłeś mi potwora! '''Bucky: '''Meh.. ''Wywrócił oczyma i zszedł z wieży. 'Tori: '''I co ty znowu robisz!? Miejże jaja i znęcaj się nad nimi! '''Bucky: '''Sorry, ale przesadzasz odrobinę. ''Podbiegł do chłopaka i pochwycił go, zaciągając go do końca. Po chwili odesłali go do punktu medycznego. '''Tori: Beznadziejnie.. na tym człapaniu straciłeś sporo czasu i kończysz z wynikiem.. lekko ponad trzydzieści minut. Zrestartowała stoper. Tori: I zostałaś nam ty kochana! Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Muszę zdać się na coś innego niż wygranie zadania. Jestem szczera. Nie dam się pobić jak oni! Punkt medyczny 130px ''Pozostała trójka siedząca w namiocie medycznym jęczała po wyczerpującym zadaniu i z powodu odniesionych ran. 'Silvi: '''Aaa.. ''Przykładała sobie lód do stóp. '''Silvi: '''Nienawidzę jej za to. '''Ellen: Ich nie mogę.. Silvi: Zgodzić się ze mną? Ellen: 'Da auch. ''Ledwo co ruszała ustami. Zasłoniła je sobie ręką. 'John: '''Nie pamiętam ''Przysłaniał sobie ręką światło. '''John: Co to było? Silvi: '''Śmierdzisz czymś… '''John: '''A.. tą rybą czy czym to było. '''Ellen: Sehr oryginalnie. Silvi: Nie ma jeszcze jej? Zaskoczyła ją nieobecność Joqline. Ellen: 'Wirklich? Nie udawaj troski.. znowu. ''Do namiotu wpadła Tori. '''Tori: '''No witajcie kochani! '''Silvi: '''Proszę nie udawaj, że się troszczysz. '''Ellen: Serio.. Tori: 'Nawet nie chcę próbować. ''Za nią przyszłą Joqline. '''Joqline: '''Też mam zostać? '''Tori: '''Ty nic lepiej nie mów. '''Silvi: O co zrobiła? Tori: 'Wkurzyłam się, ale nie mogę wywalać od tak kolejnych osób. ''Przygryzała wargę. '''Tori: '''Koleżaneczka nawet nie ukończyła. No właśnie, Ellen i Silvi. Jako, że miałyście podobny czas a Ellen była nieznacznie lepsza więc. '''Silvi: O nie. Tori: O tak! Zostaje bohaterką dzisiejszego dnia. Ellen: Ja! Uniosła powolnie ręce. Tori: 'Widzę, że musicie mieć chwilę czasu na odpoczynek. No. ceremonia wieczorem. Jakoś doprowadzicie się do ładu. ''Wyszła zostawiając ich w rękach ekipy. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Drugie zwycięstwo pod rząd. Idę jak burza, a Silvi niech się schowa. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jestem na maxa wkurzona! MNIE SIĘ TEŻ NALEŻY NIETYKALNOŚĆ! Ta niemiecka dziewica była w całym centrum uwagi! '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moje dni są chyba policzone. Trzeba by się zastanowić jak dzisiaj przetrwać. Przyczepy 130px Po zadaniu panowała z lekka dobitna atmosfera. John i Ellen wyszli już z punktu medycznego. Silvi została na dłużej chcąc zostać sama. Joqline gdzieś zniknęła. John: Ehh.. Siedział zdołowany i przybity sytuacją. Ellen: Znowu się dąsasz. Strzeliłą sobie patem po ręce. John: Czy tak trudno dziewczynie zrozumieć? Ellen: Das, że du zboczeniec? Machnęła ręką. Ellen: gdybyś był dawno bym wyczuła. John: Chociaż jedna. Ellen: Und swoją drogą. Du chcesz wygrać pieniądze prawda? John: Jak każdy. Ellen: 'Więc ich habe propozycję. ''Przysiadła się. '''Ellen: '''Pamiętasz jak chcieli się pozbyć Silvi? '''John: No od dłuższego czasu sam chce się jej pozbyć. Ellen: No i Joqline była przepychana z odcinka na odcinek. Pomyśl.. znowu musst wygrać taka osoba? Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym. John: Wiesz. Ona naprawdę tylko raz się wyróżniła. Ellen: '''Widzisz! Jeszcze podczepiła się ciebie bo szukała sojusznika. Przemyśl sobie to przy głosowaniu. '''John: '''Ta.. tyle, że ty jesteś zdecydowanie silniejszą konkurentką. '''Ellen: Uważaj. Wytknęła mu palcem. Ellen: 'Chcesz powtórki z pierwszego sezonu? ''Lekko się wystraszył jej gróźb i odsunął się nieco. '''John: '''Zdecydowanie nie! '''Ellen: Więc podejmij decyzję jaką chciałby Pedro i miej jaja! Dumnie wstała wiedząc, że jej wysiłek nie pójdzie na marne. Ellen: Do zobaczenia na ceremonii. Wyszła i skierowała się do łazienek. John został i jeszcze myślał nad tą propozycją. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'On nie jest głupi i wie, że maine argumenty są słuszne. Poza tym lepiej by nasza dwójka zgniotła tego karalucha sezonu i tą niedoszłą damę. Czas zmienić das show! '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): J'akby nie spojrzeć wszystko do siebie pasuje! Cilia podobnie zachowywała się w pierwszym sezonie. Też można się pokusić i lekką naiwność i nie może się to na nowo stać. Poza tym to oczywiste, że z Ellen lepiej będzie rozgromić tą zapyziałą damulkę. Do pokoju nagle wchodzi Joqline. '''Joqline: O jesteście tutaj. John: 'A gdzie mielibyśmy być? '''Joqline: '''Nie wiem.. szukałam was wszędzie. '''Ellen: '''To ich pójdę. Nie chcę rozdzierać tych świeżych ran. ''Wstała i wyszła do łazienki. '''Joqline: Jeszcze raz cię za to przepraszam. Siadła obok i przytuliła się. Joqline: Naprawdę.. John: Wiem, ale proszę zostaw mnie samego. Muszę pozbierać myśli. On przykrył się kołdrą, zastanawiając się nad tym. Dziewczyna sama zaczęła się wałęsać. Ceremonia 130px Tori: Witajcie na jednej z ostatnich ceremonii. Uradowana uśmiechała się do zawodników. Tori: '''Ceremonia przebiegła dość sprawie. Szczególnie, że jeden osobnik siedzi i czeka na współtowarzysza. '''Silvi: I na pewno będę w finałowej trójce. Ellen: '''Ich auch. Wrogo się zmierzyły wzrokiem. '''Joqline: Proszę. Trzymała kciuki za siebie. John: 'Nieważne, które odpadnie. Miło było. '''Joqline: '''Chciałoby się zostać. '''Tori: '''cii.. dajcie się napawać. ''Rzuca paczki dla zwyciężczyni wyzwania. 'Tori: '''Ellen, dałaś popis na zadaniu i zapewniłaś sobie miejsce w półfinałach. ''Zmierzyła wzrokiem pozostałych. 'Tori: '''John masz fart. Jeden głos nie starczał. ''Rzuca i mu paczkę. '''Joqline: '''Ojj mam złe przeczucia. '''Ellen: A ich nie. Mrugnęła w stronę Johna sprawiając, że francuska jeszcze bardziej się niepokoiła. Tori: A osobą udającą się do domu jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Joqline! Rzuca Silvi ostatnią paczkę. Od razu z pogardą spojrzała na chłopaka. Tori: '''Mój głos zaszkodził aż za nad to. '''Joqline: '''Jak mogłeś.. '''John: Soryy.. jednak jestem, łasy na kasę. Joqline: Nie mów nic lepiej. Smutno wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Joqline: 'A tak wysoko podniosłam się po pierwszej eliminacji. '''John: '''Ale widać, że sobie nie radzisz. Więc jak możesz być zwyciężczynią? ''Poczuła się bardziej dobita. '''Silvi: Za słabo koślawa. Choć cuchnie mi czymś tutaj. Pstryknęła palcami. Silvi: 'I tak pozbyłam się zbędnego balastu i coraz bliżej wygranej. '''Ellen: '''Hah.. du nicht nie wygrasz. ''Zaczęły się kłócić między sobą. Joqline w tym czasie wstała i udała się prosto do limuzyny. '''Joqline: Powodzenia John. Szczególnie, że jesteś jedynym chłopakiem. Odmachała mu i wsiadła, po czym limuzyna odjechała. Tori: 'Została nas już tylko piątka. Troje zawodników, wspaniała prowadząca i nasz pomocnik. ''Nagle ekipa trzasnęła mikrofonami i kamerami. '''Tori: Emm.. Kucnęła przy ziemi mówiąc do kamery z rozwalonym ekranem. Tori: 'Oni się nie liczyli. ''Parsknęła. '''Tori: Jakie czeka nas półfinałowe zadanie i jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy? Dowiecie się tego w nadchodzącym półfinale Planu Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki